Bring on the Rain
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: song fic. Severus tells Hermione he doesn't love her anymore, makes the biggest mistake of his life. five years of marriage. three year old daughter. something happens that may or may not bring the two back together. please read and review. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Bring on the Rain….

**Another day has almost come and gone**

**Can't imagine what else could go wrong,**

**Sometimes I like to hid away, somewhere and lock the door, **

**A single battle lost, but not the war, (cause) **

Hermione and Severus were in their bedroom. They've been married for five years, and they have a three year old daughter, Sarah.

"I don't love you…" Severus said.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't love you." He repeated.

"I can't believe this! You pathetic asshole! I'm leaving! And taking Sarah with me. Don't give me that look Severus…the next time I see you, is in court, fighting for custody." Hermione yelled and rushed out of their home, but not before grabbing Sarah. Severus was sitting on his bed. Then, he realized, he made the biggest mistake of his life.

"NO! Please don't go…." Severus yelled.

**Tomorrow's another day, **

**And I'm thirsty anyways, **

**So Bring on the Rain **

**It's almost like the hard times circle round. **

**A couple drops, and they all start coming down,**

**Yeah, I might feel defeated, And I might hang my head, **

**I Might be barely breathing, but I'm not dead no, **

"And why? Why should I not leave after you said you didn't love me anymore. I guess you stopped loving your only daughter too. Good bye Severus…" Hermione said trying to push away her tears and walked out of the house.

She and Sarah knocked on Ginny's door. Ginny had opened up and was shocked.

"Hermione…what happen?" Ginny said.

"Please, come in." Ginny added. Hermione was crying, as she held the baby, Ginny went up stairs and gotten an extra rooms set up. When she finished, it didn't take her long, she came back down.

"Hermione, lets put Sarah back to bed. She must be tired." Ginny said taking the toddler.

"You can sit down if you like Herms." Ginny suggested as she took the baby upstairs to put her to bed. Ginny came back down and sat on the couch with her, She wrapped her arm around her to comfort her.

"What's the matter Herms?" Ginny asked.

**Tomorrow's another day, **

**I'm thirsty anyways, **

**So bring on the rain, **

**No, I'm not gonna let it get me down,**

**I'm not gonna cry, **

**No, I'm not gonna loose any sleep tonight, **

"Severus….he said…he didn't love me anymore." Hermione cried. Ginny just hugged her tighter.

"Oh Hermione. You can stay here as long as you like. I have plenty of room. I'll make sure he doesn't harm you again." Ginny said.

"Thank you Ginny…" Hermione said. Ginny whipped away some of her tears.

"Can I get some sleep?" Hermione asked.

"Of course you can." Ginny said, she and Hermione got up and Ginny showed Hermione the room she would be staying at. Hermione jumped on the bed and hid her face in her pillow. Ginny then, left her alone so she could have some privacy. The two of them had finally fallen asleep and wouldn't talk till the next morning.

**Tomorrow's another day, **

**And I'm thirsty anyways, **

**So bring on the rain. **

**Bring on the rain, **

**Cause I'm not gonna let it get me down, **

**I'm not gonna cry, **

**No I'm not gonna loose any sleep tonight…..**

**So bring on the rain**…

_**A/N I know….short. but I hoped you like it….please review**_**. Lyrics are Bring on the Rain by Jo Dee Messina **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: This Broken Heart

**you woke up, in pieces  
from making these changes  
and holding me ransom, won't write you an anthem  
on the outside, i'm trying, 'cause inside, i'm dying **

The next morning, Hermione was sitting on the couch. She wasn't crying anymore. She thought she shouldn't be wasting her tears on _him. _She was sitting like a statue. Barely blinking. Her face went somewhat pale. When Ginny Came down. She noticed a drastic change in Hermione's behavior.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Ginny asked. There were complete silence. Ginny tried again.

"Are you hungry Hermione? Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Ginny asked. Hermione just shook her head no. Ginny then sighed.

"Hermione, you have to eat something." Ginny pleaded with her. Hermione shook her head again.

"No." She said softly. Then, little Sarah started to cry upstairs.

"I'm going to get Sarah, I'm sure she's hungry." Ginny said and went up stairs to get the little girl. Ginny had brought her back down into the kitchen. She placed Sarah in the highchair and started to feed her some oat meal.

**this broken heart was stronger than  
now i can't stand to part with this  
this broken heart**

When she finished feeding the toddler, and after she was done cleaning the mess, she looked over at Hermione, who was still in the same possession. She was in.

"Don't you want to say good morning to little Sarah?" Ginny asked. Again, Hermione said no.

A couple of hours later, the door bell rang. Ginny placed Sarah in the play pin so she could play with her toys while she gets the door. The door bell rang again.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" Ginny said coming to the door and opening it. only to find Severus on the other side.

"Snape, what do you want?" Ginny spat angrily.

**you took me for granted  
now i've changed, you haven't  
it won't be so easy to sell me this feeling**

"I want to see my wife." Severus said.

"I'm sorry. She's not here." Ginny said.

"Your lying. You never were a good liar. I want to see my wife, and my daughter. Please let me in." Severus pleaded.

"She isn't your wife anymore Snape. You lost that privilege when you told her you didn't love her anymore. Now, good bye Snape." Ginny spat, but before slamming to door on his face, Hermione stopped her.

"Wait! What do you want?" Hermione asked, depressed.

"Hermione…I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. I'm" Hermione cut him off.

**this broken heart was stronger than  
the words i wish you never meant  
this broken heart**

"Your not sorry. What husband would say he 'doesn't love me anymore' one night and then the next night he apologize." Hermione said weekly.

" Please Hermione, hear me out. I have a good excuse."

"No! I don't want to hear any of your rubbish. GET OUT!" Hermione ordered.

**can't make this right, you see on my face,  
that i'm not gonna be alright, not tonight,  
you can read all my letters, but that won't mean things are fine,  
not this time, 'cause you gave away all the secrets of you and i**

"I want to see Sarah. She's my daughter too." Severus said.

"No…you lost that privilege also. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't love her anymore too…" Hermione said. She couldn't keep the tears back any longer and began to cry again.

Ginny slammed the door on his face and bolt locked it. Leaving Severus very guilty.

"what have I done?" Severus said sadly. Feeling guilty at the whole situation.

**this broken heart was stronger than  
now i can't stand to part with this  
this broken heart was stronger than  
the words i wish you never meant  
this broken heart **

_**A/N Hope you all like it. please tell me what you think…REVIEW! Or I might stop writing this story…I need to know if someone is reading this. Song is not mine, its called This Broken Heart by something corporate I don't own anything. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Tears.

**How do I begin it, **

**You were more than love could be, **

**On and on again, **

**You said forever, **

**On and on again, **

**You left me behind**,

For the next couple of days, Hermione have been deeply depressed. She hasn't eaten in nearly four days. Ginny is the one mainly taking care of Sarah. Hermione is in her room day in and day out. Hardly ever coming out of her room. Ginny finally decided, that she had had enough of her mopping around.

"Hermione! You have to snap out of it! you need to move on! You can find other fish in the sea! You'll see!" Ginny said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ginny…" Hermione said.

"Yes? What is it?" Ginny asked.

" I need to get my things from the house." Hermione whispered.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Asked Ginny.

**I can't think about you, **

**Or live my life without you, **

**There were so much left to see,**

**On and on again, **

**You said forever, **

**On and on again, **

**You left me behind**.

"No…no, I can go on my own. Thank you for taking care of Sarah….I really appreciate it." Hermione said.

"It's okay. I am her godmother am I? I'll do anything for you. your like my sister Herms. I don't want anything to happen to you." Ginny said and then she pulled Hermione in a hug.

"Thanks Gin. Well, I better get this over with." Hermione said, and gotten up to get ready.

**Severus's house. **

Tears,

**Begin to fall, **

**I'm crying over you, **

**Just like a lonely fool, **

**Oh my tears begin to fall, **

**Time and again, **

**Because I'm here with out you, **

Severus made the biggest mistake of his life. He wants to fix things, but how? He only wanted to protect Hermione. The death eaters are at large, and he knew that they would come for her in a matter of time, and his little girl Sarah. If anything happened to them, he would be devastated. Then, he heard a knock on the door. He gotten up and answered it. He couldn't believe who it was. his love of his life. But, what has happened to her? She's really skinny, almost to where he could see bones. Her face has almost no meat on them. He really felt bad now.

**Everyday I borrow, **

**Tears from my tomorrow, **

**Every hope a broken dream, **

**As memories come back to haunt me, **

**Oh how I wish that you were here again**.

"Hermione…." Severus said.

"I came to get my things." Hermione said. Severus nodded.

"Come in." He spoke. Hermione came in. everything was the same.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Severus asked.

"Talk about what Severus?" Hermione asked, trying not to get angry.

"About us. I'm truly sorry for what I said. please, if you can just hear me out. Give me a hour to explain my actions." Severus pleaded.

Hermione thought about it for a minute. And then sighed.

**Tears, **

**Begin to fall, **

**I'm crying over you, **

**Just like a lonely fool, **

**Oh my tears, begin to fall, **

**Time and again, **

**Because I'm here with out you. **

"Fine. ONE hour. Then, if you don't give me an excuse, then Sarah and I will be out of your life for good." Hermione said. Severus motioned her to sit down on the couch. Severus sat next to her.

"The reason why I said what I said was to protect you." Severus started.

"Protect me from what Severus?" She asked.

"From the death eaters. Not all the death eaters have died in the war. They are trying to get to you, I'm sure of it. I only want what's best for you and Sarah." Severus said.

"I still love you Severus….but you broke my heart when you said you didn't love me anymore. you know what you did to me? Do you?" Hermione asked.

"You put me through hell Severus. I've gone deep into depression. I can't get out of it now. My world have turned upside down. Do you realize Severus?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I love you too. And Sarah…with all my heart. If something happened to you or her. I don't know what I'll do. Please forgive me?" Severus pleaded reaching out to embrace her, but she pulled away.

"Don't Severus. How can I trust you? All those times you said you loved me. I believed you. we created a life for FIVE years. Had a beautiful daughter. You threw it away with five words. You looked me straight in the eye's, every time you said you loved me. And when you didn't say you love me you did the same. So, now, I'm convinced. I have to go Severus." Hermione said and gotten up to go to their old bedroom and gotten her things.

Once she was done packing, before leaving, Severus came to her and crashed his lips onto hers. Hermione at first wanted to pull back. But then relaxed to the kiss. Then, it grew passionate. But then, Hermione knew what was going to happen and backed off.

"I'm sorry Severus. But I can't do this." Hermione said.

"I STILL love you Hermione. Please! I'll do anything! Please come back to me my love!" Severus said.

Hermione nodded her head.

"No Severus. I can't good bye." Hermione said and left him standing there with his head down. For the first time, he cried. He messed things up to the point where he couldn't fix it. his life was ruined.

_**A/N Hoped you like it. please review, and tell me what you think….maybe some ideas would be helpful… song Tears, by The PJ Grand Band. I do not own it. though it is a great sappy song! Enjoy! **_


End file.
